herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jigglypuff
Jigglypuff is a character from the Pokemon franchise. Jigglypuffs are a singing type of Pokemon, however Jigglypuff is one particular member of her species who reappears in both the anime Pokemon and the video game franchise Smash Brothers. She has no distinctive name or owner and so she is referred to purely by her species name, "Jigglypuff". ''Pokemon'' (anime) Jigglypuff is one particularly member of her species that make several recurring appearances. This particular Jigglypuff found a small marker dropped by the humans that she mistakes for a microphone and uses to express herself and sing her heart out. Due to Jigglypuffs' voices acting as sleeping inducing singles once they begin singing the people Jigglypuff sings to always wind up falling asleep, Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu all included as well as the series villains, Team Rocket. Infuriated that people fall asleep while she is singing her heart out Jigglypuff would get even with her perceived critics by removing the cap from the marker and use it to draw all over the faces of those she considered rude enough to ignore her. Through out the anime Jigglypuff tries again and again to become a recognized performer only to have those around her fall asleep during her performances, affecting anyone from a crowd of people to a whole city. Jigglypuff became something of a feared creature as Ash and Team Rocket both gained a healthy fear for the thing whenever it showed up. Jigglypuff has inadvertently saved the day numerous times, putting to sleep thugs, wild Pokemon and even armies primed for attack. Though her songs also put asleep the protagonists the time spent coming asleep always gave the heroes a chances regroup and overcome their foes. ''Smash Brothers'' It makes people go to sleep while singing. It can also fly in the air. Jigglypuff also appeared in the Super Smash Bros series as an unlockable character in all four games. Jigglypuff was first created as an unlockable character for Smash Brothers at the height of the anime's popularity an so just as the Pikachu in Smash Brothers has been collectively presumed to be Ash's Pikachu so to is Smash Brother's Jigglypuff presumed to be the same feared recurring Jigglypuff from the anime, though there has never been an official confirmation of either this or Pikachu's connection to anything but the hand,held game. Species info Jigglypuff is a balloon Pokemon, for type, it is a Normal/Fairy type. It Evolves from Igglybuff when it has a strong friendship with a trainer, then into Wigglytuff when in contact with a Moon Stone. Gallery Jigglypuff_anime.png 11242298_1590166467934260_737539618_n.jpg Jigglypuff_fruit.png|Brock offers Jigglypuff some fruit to help her throat. Jigglypuff singing.png|Jigglypuff sings her lullaby Jigglypuff_Sing.png Mad_Jigglypuff.png|Jigglypuff puffed up with fury when her audience fall asleep on her again. Jigglypuff preparing to scribble on her sleeping audience.png|Jigglypuff grabs her marker to scribble on her sleeping audience Jigglypuff scribbling on her audience.png|scribbling on her audience Jigglypuff's mic stolen by Snubbull.jpg|Jigglypuff getting her mic stolen by Snubbull. How...karmic. Jigglypuff and Snubbull fighting over her mic.png|Jigglypuff trying to retrieve her mic from Snubbull Jigglypuff follows Ash and Co.png|Jigglypuff continues to follow Ash and Co. |undefined|link=undefined Category:Pokemon heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Anime Heroes Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Super Smash Bros. Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Singing Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Fairies Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Psychics Category:Dreamers Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Cryomancers Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Multipliers Category:Kid Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Sonokinetic Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Size-Shifter Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Nameless Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Hypnotists Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Troublemakers Category:Stalkers Category:Optimists Category:Harmonizers Category:Speedsters Category:Athletic Heroes